


Adrenaline

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: "What if we don't make it?" "What if we do?"Kinktober Day 5:Public Sex
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests. 
> 
> This was a great Bughead prompt for some public doom sex — on the shorter side, but I love these two and it was great to get to write them!

He can make out all of her, even in the dark. Even amongst the forest trees, he knows Betty’s body like his own and traces his hands from her forehead down to her waist, where he grips her hips, lining himself up to bury himself inside her.

“Jug, please — quick,” Betty whispers, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging, slightly, to pull him closer to her. 

“What if we don’t make it out?” Jughead replies, palming his cock while he readjusts himself.

“What if we do? We  _ always _ find a way, Jug,” Betty says, putting her hand to the side of his face and turning him back to face her. He locks eyes with her, taking a minute to drink as much of her in as he can in the dark. She’s right — they always find a way — but something about Penelope Blossom’s desire to put them through absolute hell puts his hair on edge. But it’s Betty he’s looking at. Betty, bringing him back into the moment and reminding him, once again, that it’s just the two of them. Penelope is somewhere around here, watching them, Veronica and Archie are just on the other side of the tree and who knows what is trailing them, possibly footsteps away right at this moment. But it doesn’t matter. It’s their team against all odds. 

Blood comes rushing back into his veins and he’s focusing on the sheer energy between them, everything they’ve been through and yet to go through and he’s pressing himself inside of her, letting her wetness envelop him. He lets her take both of them out of the possibility that they will be dead before the sun crests over the forest tops. 

If they have to die, then Jughead is more than happy to entangle himself with her and let anyone with eyes watch them as he does it. The way their bodies move together on the forest floor, Jughead pacing his strokes with Betty’s hips bucking back up into him at just the right speed. He tries to push himself deeper, even though he knows he’s at her cervix, but this could be the last time they’re ever like this. He wants to savor it. Wants her to know just how much he needs her, wants her, loves her. Wants to show Penelope Blossom. 

He wishes they had more time — that he had more time — as he moves his hand to draw circles on her clit, wishing that he could take his time and make her come over and over again. 

Betty pulls him down, pressing her lips against his and moaning into his mouth as they both pick up the pace, their bodies starting to move like frantic animals. And in a way, he supposes, they’re prey right now. Deepening their kiss, he feels her clench around him, digging her nails into the back of his coat, like she’s trying to leave a permanent mark on his skin. He’s right behind her, riding his own orgasm through, releasing everything inside her. Nothing else can possibly matter right now. It’s him and Betty. Nothing is more important. 

He lets himself lay in her for an extra minute. If they’re going to die, then they’ve at least earned this last moment together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
